


In the Mood to Talk

by eagererudite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, sex line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagererudite/pseuds/eagererudite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mavin sex line au ‘I have a very cute neighbour and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronized with my neighbour’s’</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Mood to Talk

It’s been far longer than Michael would care to admit since he had last gotten any action from anyone or anything that wasn’t his right hand, and with the week he had he needed that to change.

Taking a quick shower to freshen up, he put on his favorite pair of jeans and a polo that was the least wrinkled, and headed down the street toward his local dive bar. The bar is full of locals, including himself, who when they walk in, the bartender begins serving their usual. Michael’s is an IPA, whatever it is they have on tap, he isn’t picky. But after two of those and a solid buzz beginning to build, he switched over to Jameson. The whiskey nips over his tongue as it lights his throat on fire, for the first shot anyway. Michael stopped drinking them when they stopped burning, which was probably two or three shots more than he should have had.

Fuck it.

He looks around the bar, not a soul in here that even his whiskey logged brain finds even remotely attractive. So home he trudges for another night by himself and his laptop, fucking stupid.

The walk home seems to take half the time it did on the way there. Walking up to the front door of the apartment complex, his shitty, shitty apartment complex, he sees the guy who lives next door. The only thing Michael knows about him is the dud has a huge nose and frequently makes this obnoxious squawking sound every so often. The squawking guy is about too many steps to count ahead of Michael but at the front door. The door is a bitch and half to try and open sober, let alone drunk. Knowing full well if that door closes he’ll have to sleep outside again, he calls out to the other man, “Hey, hold the fucking door, asshole!”

The other man stops for a moment, turning to face Michael with a look of utter disgust that quickly softens when he realized how truly inebriated the other man is. He holds the door for Michael and walks with him to the elevator, pushing the button for floor 3.

“How the fuck do you know where I live?” Michael snaps, completely forgetting that they’re actually neighbors.

“I don’t, this is where I live. I’m 304.” The other man replies in a dry foreign accent. The voice didn’t match what Michael imagined it would sound like. He imagined it much lower, smoother, and not so…squawky.

They make the short and awkward walk to their adjacent rooms and leave each other’s company silently. Michael is relieved to get the door locked behind him.

Now normally on a night like tonight, Michael would set up in his bedroom; covers down, laptop next to him in bed, with all his supplies within an arm’s reach. However tonight, be it how pent up he was, or how drunk he was, the love seat looked perfectly comfy and as a bonus his laptop was already set up.

Unceremoniously flopping on the couch and wriggling out of his pants, he begins stroking himself as he opens a new tab and heads to his favorite porn site. As he scrolls a bit down to find something that wasn’t shot on an iphone, he is greeted by a pop-up ad, “Talk to singles in your area now, hot, free, and anonymous.” That was something Michael hadn’t done before, and fuck it, he was lonely as shit anyway. So he dials the number on the screen and is welcomed by a sultry female voice, “Hey there, are you in the mood to talk to someone tonight? Someone super into you? If so, please push 1, if not and you would just like to have someone swoon over you while you get off, press 2.”

Michael groans as he picks up speed and stands taller in his hand, he pulls the phone away from his ear so he can press one.

“Great so tell me cutie, would you like to talk to a male or a female? For male press 1, for female press 2.”

He pulls the phone away to press 2 but his phone slips and he hits 1. Great.

“Alright baby, give me just a moment to find your perfect match.” The voice disappears and some typical 80’s porn music comes on. Even better. This number is lucky Michael is as drunk as he is, or he would’ve hung up long ago. The music cuts off suddenly, and is replaced with the voiced that opened the call, “Are you ready, babe? You are currently being connected to Gavin. Enjoy!”

“Hey there babe, how are you doing tonight?” The accented voice coos on the other end of the line.

“I’m drunk as shit and horny. I didn’t mean to end up here, but my dick isn’t complaining.” Michael grumbles into a moan.

“Is there anything I should call you? Or is drunk and horny your name?”

“Michael, call me Michael.”

“Oh, Michael, I like the way that feels rolling over my lips.”

“Oh yeah? You like the way I feel in your mouth?”

“Oh baby, you know I do. I can’t wait to get you in my mouth. You wanna tell me what you want me to do to you?” Michael isn’t even thinking about the fact there is a man on the other end of the line. All he is concerned about is how rock hard he is and how badly he wanted someone to lick him.

“Oh I want you to pin me down to the bed, have one hand holding my arms above my head and the other one tracing your way all the way up my shaft. I want you to kiss me, lick me, bite me, bruise me, I want you to push me around and cover me in your kisses.”  He starts stroking himself faster, getting more and more into it as he talks to the sexy stranger on the other end of the line. And he hears it. A moan. But not just from the phone, one perfectly in sync from the other side of the wall. From room 304.

A coincidence, nothing particularly out of the ordinary. It’s just weird that the squawky guy is getting off the same time Michael is. The conversation continues, Michael and the man on the phone continue. They’ve stopped talking, they’re just moaning to each other. Breathless and shakey.

“Moan for me, Gavin. Really let me know how much you want me.”

“Oh Michael!” The voice on the other end of the phone call moans. Michael stops mid-stroke. He heard it again. He heard his name, moaned, desperately, from the other side of his wall.

He immediately stands up and pulls his pants up, determined not to let Gavin know anything had thrown him off. Moaning his way through the apartment and through his front door to the door labeled 304. Pausing a moment to try and talk himself out of what he was about to. Fuck it.

He knocks on the door. The boy he is on the phone with, hitches his breath.

“Oh Michael, tell me again what you want me to do to you, I love hearing you describe it.” Michael does just that, describing in detail how he wants Gavin to cover him in hickeys and bite his neck. He hears the door he stands in front of unlock.

The door opens, and there stands the squawky man, who is apparently named Gavin. Michael smiles, and hangs up the phone.

“So, I think I owe you a thank you for walking me up to my apartment.” Gavin stares at him wide-eyed, before the corner of his lip twitches upward and his eyebrows furrow.

“You do, don’t you? You kinky little fuck.” Michael pushes his way into the apartment, grabbing Gavin by the waist, spinning him into the wall and closing the door in one motion. They walk towards Gavin’s room lips intertwined, when Gavin stops.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Earlier, when you said ‘I didn’t mean to end up here’ what did you mean?”

“I meant to press two for female, but I don’t care now.” Gavin seemed unimpressed, “Listen babe, I may have had too much to drink tonight, and I may not have meant to dial and get connected with you. But I was sober enough to walk over here, pants up, and come kiss you, despite I knew full well you are not a female. Can we please stop talking so I can take off all your clothes now?”

Gavin smiles, and pulls the shorter man into the bedroom closing the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, I hope this is what you were looking for!
> 
> (for everyone else, forgive me. this was written at like 4:30 in the morning)


End file.
